


[Podfic] On the Value of Clear Communication by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Communication by Withershins [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part One of the Communication Series by Withershins“Five times the Penguins assumed Sid was dating Geno, and one time the Capitals knew otherwise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Value of Clear Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426421) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

**Title** : On the Value of Clear Communication  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Podfic for Part One of the Communication Series by Withershins

“Five times the Penguins assumed Sid was dating Geno, and one time the Capitals knew otherwise.”

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426421)

**Length** 00:39:12

**Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3d3nbg7oibqi5n/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+On+the+Value+of+Clear+Communication+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I attempt a terrible French Canadian accent in this one, in addition to my terrible Russian ones.


End file.
